Puppet Spike
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike gets turned into a puppet and Xander gets upset


Title: Puppet Spike  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X, S/A (Mentioned)  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Spike gets turned into a puppet and Xander gets upset  
Warnings/Spoilers: Smile Time Season 5 of Angel

Beta'd by: Dragonfly_64

"Damn it, Spike, I told you not to go with Angel," Xander said angrily at Spike as he held the door to their apartment open. "But no, you couldn't listen to me could you?"

"Come on, pet, I didn't know this was bloody well going to happen. It's not like it was intentional." Spike replied as he followed his lover in, now two and a half feet tall, his pale skin now turned to felt. "If I had known this was going to happen I'd have happily stayed home with you and watched your corny sci-fi crap."

Xander watched as Spike struggled to climb on the couch. "I know that, Spike. But that doesn't make me any less pissed off." He walked over and fell onto the couch making Spike's tiny body bounce from the weight.

"You're also pissed because I didn't invite you along," Spike guessed, adjusting his position to look at Xander.

"Well duh! Angel tells you to jump and you ask how high," Xander said furiously. "Lately you've been spending more time with Angel that you have with me and we live together!"

Spike looked ashamed, "I know, pet. Things are different now though. It's been over a century since me and the pillock has gotten along." Spike shrugged, "It's nice to have that family feeling again." He noticed a sad expression cross Xander's face. "What's wrong pet?"

"Nothing," Xander dismissed it and stood making his way to their small kitchen area to grab a beer. He heard Spike's tiny shoes hit the floor and the tapping sound as he followed him into the kitchen.

"Tell me," Spike ordered trying to sound threatening but failed miserably when Xander looked down at him and wanted to make an 'aww' face. Spike really did make an adorable puppet.

Xander leaned against the counter and looked down at Spike, "You're happier now than you were when we were back in Sunnydale. I mean, we were really happy right? But now it's different."

"I thought you were pleased that me and Angel were getting along?" Spike asked sounding extremely confused.

"I am I know how much you've missed having your sire around. I'm just worried that you'll realise you'd rather be with him than me." Xander explained and slid down onto his butt.

Spike stared at Xander in complete disbelief. "You think I'd throw away what we have for Angel?"

"Yes… No… I don't know." Xander placed the palm of his hand on his forehead feeling a headache coming on. "You guys have this big history including being lovers at one point. Are you honestly telling me you don't miss that?"

Spike waddled closer to Xander looking him in the eye. "You listen and you listen good," Spike growled out. "Yes, I have a past with the pouf and yeah it was bloody good but would I give you up for him? I'd burn a thousand times over for you Xander; I wouldn't do that for him."

Xander ignored the tears streaming down his cheeks from Spike's declaration and pulled puppet Spike into his arms squeezing tight. "I love you, Spike."

"I love you, too, you git," Spike mumbled around a mouthful of cotton. "And if I had lips I'd be kissing you right now."

Xander laughed at Spike's statement, "Thanks to Fred and Wes it's only temporary."

"Three days of not sex or snogging is going to be hell," Spike griped and buried his big head into Xander's neck.

"But we can snuggle," Xander replied with a grin. "You're all smooshy now."

"Smooshy?" Spike repeated with some disgusted.

Xander squeezed a little harder, "Yup, smooshy!"

Spike shook his head. He loved his boy but he was a daft one. "So besides for smooshing the vampire puppet all night what else do we have planned?"

"Since you're having a bad night we can watch your Passion reruns," Xander suggested.

"Really?" Spike asked and jumped out of Xander's arms his eyebrows at his hairline. "You'd do that for me?"

"Only because you'd pick me over Angel," Xander stated and stood up. He watched Spike run from the kitchen into the living room to set up the tapes. "My wee little puppet man."

A growl came from the living room, "You're gonna pay for that comment, pet!"

Xander laughed and followed Spike; he was in for a night of pure torture. The things he did for him vampire.

The End


End file.
